Administrative Core Abstract The Administrative Core of the Texas RCMAR will be responsible for the overall direction and operation of the Center. It will coordinate proposed activities and assure that the other two cores and affiliated institutions interact optimally to accomplish the center objectives: to enhance the diversity of the aging research workforce by recruiting and mentoring scientists from underrepresented populations for sustained careers in behavioral, social, economic and medical research focused on minority populations, primarily Hispanics/Latinos in Texas, the Southwestern United States, and Mexico. Specific aims include: to maintain information flow of activities and decisions, to create mechanisms and procedures to ensure that Texas RCMAR cores interact to maximum benefit, to work with the Research Education Core (REC) to oversee the solicitation, review and selection of pilot studies for funding. The Administrative Core will establish an Executive Committee headed by Dr. Markides and consisting of Dr. R. Wong, leader of the REC, Dr. Y.F. Kuo, leader of the Analysis Core, Dr. K. Peek, Vice Chair of Education in the Department of Preventive Medicine and Community Health, Dr. E. Volpi, Director of the UTMB Sealy Center on Aging and the UTMB Claude Pepper Older Americans Independence Center, A.R. Brasier, Director of UTMB's Clinical and Translational Science Award (CTSA), and J. Angel, Professor of Public Affairs at the University of Texas at Austin, and Director of the Annual International Conference on Aging in the Americas. The Administrative Core will also recruit an External Advisory Panel consisting of at least five members. The Administrative Core will assure that the Texas RCMAR interacts with other University of Texas Medical Branch NIH-funded centers including the UTMB Claude Pepper Independence Center, the UTMB Clinical and Translational Science Award, and the National Archive for Computerized Data on Aging (NACDA) at the University of Michigan.